De apellido francés
by Cristy1994
Summary: Encerrada en el baño, mi adorada y preciosa novia parecía batirse en duelo con el secador y su pelo de estropajo, tan alegremente. Mientras, abajo, los refinados y pálidos hermanos de mi difunto padre y sus perfectos y asquerosos hijos acababan de llegar. Aquella iba a resultar una nochevieja de lo más interesante.


_Este es el reto mensual de diciembre 2015 y especial de navidad del foro "El mapa del mortífago", en el cual debía escribir algo navideño basándome en la tradición de algún país, y yo elegí Francia._

 _Una mención especial a mi fantástica beta Nasuasda por hacer de mis escritos algo especial, vaya, por terminar de ponerle la guinda al pastel :)_

 _¡Espero que os guste! Se aceptan todo tipo de reviews, ya puestos :D_

 _Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcáis de la historia pertenece a JK Rowling, yo sólo juego con algunos de sus personajes._

 **De apellido francés.**

— ¿Nunca has estado en Francia? —pregunté, perplejo.

Nuestras manos estaban entrelazadas, pero no a nuestros costados, sino frente a nosotros. Observé nuestros brazos estirados, y pude apreciar que el suyo temblaba levemente.

—Nunca —respondió al fin, con un hilo de voz, en el mismo instante en que mi madre puso su mano sobre las nuestras y una fuerza invisible nos agarró por la cintura y nos hizo desaparecer en una milésima de segundo.

Cuando mis pies volvieron a pisar tierra firme y comprobé que las dos mujeres estaban, una a mi derecha y otra a mi izquierda, saqué el reloj de bolsillo del interior de mi chaqueta de terciopelo color burdeos y consulté la hora.

—No está mal —dije, mirando a mi madre—. Un minuto exacto.

Ella asintió con la mirada un tanto perdida, y se dirigió a la imponente mansión de paredes blancas y techo abovedado negro que se encontraba frente a nosotros.

Mi madre no era la misma desde que mi padre murió en la batalla de Hogwarts, pocos meses antes. Era como si de un día para otro le hubieran puesto diez años más encima. Parecía mucho más agotada y demacrada vagando por nuestra casa sin ninguna dirección. Era como vivir con un inferi.

Un leve gemido a mi derecha me sacó de mis cavilaciones, haciendo que desviara la mirada de la espalda de mi madre a la muchacha de pelo ondulado que se encontraba inclinada sobre sí misma, con las manos en las rodillas.

—Nunca te habías aparecido tan lejos, ¿eh? —pregunté divertido.

—No es gracioso, Draco —terció ella, visiblemente molesta—. En estos momentos mi estómago parece una lavadora centrifugando.

— ¿Una cazadora haciendo… qué _?—¿Pero qué diablos había dicho?_

—Una lavadora, _lavadora_ , centrifugando —repitió, incorporándose para mirar la expresión de desconcierto de mi rostro, lo cual le provocó una carcajada—. Es donde los muggles lavan la ropa. —explicó al fin entre risas.

—Ah, términos muggles —exclamé, restándole importancia—. No aproveches mi desconocimiento de los artefactos muggles para reírte de mí, ¿quieres?

—Es que has puesto una cara muy graciosa —respondió ella, todavía riendo.

—A ver si no me tengo que reír yo de la tuya cuando conozcas a mi familia —dije triunfal, disfrutando al ver cómo desaparecía la sonrisa de su rostro.

—Eso ha sido un golpe bajo —alegó, cruzándose de brazos.

—Oh, vamos, Hermione —reclamé mientras le tendía una mano—. Te prometo que mientras estés conmigo no dejaré que te hagan nada malo.

— ¿Cómo qué?

—Mmm, no sé… Veamos… Que te echen un _cruciatus_ , o que te lancen por los aires cual quaffle deshilachada… Vamos, lo que hace una familia normal el último día del año.

—No tiene gracia.

—Pues yo me estoy divirtiendo mucho —ironicé, mientras me acercaba a ella y la miraba directamente a los ojos—. Pero la verdad es que ya voy teniendo un poco de hambre, así que o vienes por tu propio pie o me obligas a llevarte dentro, decide.

Ella contuvo el aliento, como hacía siempre que me aproximaba demasiado.

— ¿Y bien? —pregunté, cogiéndola por la cintura e inclinándome hacia su rostro, de manera que nuestros labios quedaron a unos pocos centímetros de distancia.

— ¿Qué? —susurró, un tanto aturdida, haciéndome sonreír.

—Que si vienes voluntariamente o tengo que llevarte yo —respondí sin dejar de mirar sus ojos castaños.

Pero ante la falta de respuesta de ella, me incliné más, rodeando sus piernas con mis brazos y echándomela a la espalda.

— ¿Qué haces? —dijo con un deje de nerviosismo en la voz—. Bájame ahora mismo.

—No.

— ¡He dicho que me bajes!

—Y yo he dicho que tengo hambre.

Después de llevarme un par de patadas en el estómago y algún que otro puñetazo en la espalda, Hermione al fin decidió dejar de insistir en que la soltara.

. . .

Nuestra relación no era fácil, nunca lo había sido. A los dos nos había costado aceptar que nos queríamos… A nuestra manera.

Todo empezó en nuestro cuarto año en Hogwarts. Solíamos tener efímeros encuentros en sus oscuros y laberínticos pasillos, donde ninguno de los dos sabía exactamente por dónde iba a salir el otro. Esas quedadas tenían la misma probabilidad de ser tranquilas y agradables, que de resultar un épico combate para probar quién quedaba por encima de quién. Bastaba una simple palabra para desatar el caos entre los dos, donde lo mismo llovían libros que hechizos crecepelo. Como cuando la vez que sus cejas se poblaron hasta poder considerar que tenía dos crías de gato encima de sus ojos, o cuando mi pelo llegó hasta el suelo haciendo que me desnucara al intentar caminar. Cuando cosas así pasaban, podíamos estar semanas sin hablar. Si algo era seguro, es que los dos éramos muy orgullosos. Sin embargo, y aunque me prometiese a mí mismo mil veces no volver a dirigirle la palabra a esa estúpida muchacha, siempre me ganaban las ganas de volver a verla. _Algo totalmente ilógico y ridículo_ , decía mi subconsciente.

En quinto, nuestros encuentros se volvieron más usuales y menos rudos. Antes no hacíamos nada por intentar no molestarnos mutuamente, es más, a veces incluso buscábamos las palabras exactas para enfurruñar al otro y tener un motivo por el que discutir, sin embargo, en ese nuevo curso empezamos a cuidar lo que decíamos y nuestras reacciones.  
Por lo general, seguíamos viéndonos a escondidas, donde nos dedicábamos a hablar de cosas tan dispares como el Quidditch o los deberes, aunque a veces, y sólo a veces, nos dejábamos ver juntos. Cosa que, lógicamente, llamó la atención de todos.  
Los rumores no se hicieron esperar.

— ¿Es cierto que estás saliendo con Granger? — preguntó una vez Goyle mientras nos dirigíamos a clase de encantamientos, intentando parecer desinteresado—. En el colegio no se habla de otra cosa.

— ¿Es cierto lo que dice la gente de que sólo tienes media neurona? —había preguntado a cambio, mirándolo con toda la prepotencia de la que fui capaz—. Creo que en ese tema sí que tendrían algo de razón.

—Pero te han visto con ella a solas —había apuntado Crabbe con incertidumbre.

— ¿Y? —mi sarcasmo demostraba que estaba empezando a hartarme la situación. Por supuesto, ellos no lo habían entendido.

—Pues que dicen que… Ya sabes, que os besáis —había respondido, un poco intimidado.

—Por favor, Crabbe, estás hablando con un Malfoy —había dicho intentando zanjar el tema de una vez por todas—. Tengo una imagen, un estatus, una reputación que mantener. Alguien como yo no puede ir besando a cualquiera.

Me acordé de aquellas palabras en sexto, bajo la escalera en forma de caracol que daba a la clase de adivinación.  
No la había visto en todo el día. Ni en la clase conjunta que teníamos a segunda hora, ni en los pasillos, ni en el gran comedor… Parecía haberse desvanecido, y me molestó el hecho de que me importara tanto, me enfadó no poder evitar buscarla con los ojos por todas partes. Incluso me pasé por la biblioteca, fingiendo estar buscando un libro cuando en realidad buscaba un pelo ondulado y una túnica de Gryffindor. Nunca antes me había sentido tan vulnerable ante una situación, lo que hizo que el enfado conmigo mismo se acentuara aún más.

 _¿Dónde coño se ha metido Granger?_ Eran mis pensamientos constantes.

Eran las doce de la noche y seguía dándole vueltas a la cabeza. _¿Estará enferma? ¿Le habrá pasado algo grave_? Me encontraba metido en la cama cuando, de repente, recordé una confesión que me había hecho hacía bastante tiempo.

—A veces yo también me salto las reglas —había dicho ella una vez, cuando le conté cómo había hecho volar a un niño de primero por encima de todos en el gran comedor.

— ¿Como qué? ¿Seguir escribiendo en un examen cuando ya se ha pasado la hora? —había preguntado divertido.

—No —había respondido, haciendo una mueca—. Cuando estoy mal por algo…

— ¿Cuando sacas un 8 en un examen?

—No, Draco —había dicho, poniendo los ojos en blanco—. Cuando necesito reflexionar sobre algo, salgo de la sala común por la noche, cuando todo está tan tranquilo y silencioso, y me siento bajo las escaleras de adivinación. Al menos esa parte del castillo debía servir para algo.

—Normal —le había dicho, con una sonrisa.

— ¿Qué es normal?

—Que quieras largarte de tu sala común por las noches. Seguro que los ronquidos del zanahorio llegan hasta la habitación de las chicas—había bromeado entre risas—. Sólo en Hogwarts tiene una habitación tan grande y una cama tan amplia en la que dormir plácidamente. Aunque la comparta con otras personas, pero bueno, él debe estar acostumbrado.

—Eres estúpido —había protestado ella frunciendo el entrecejo.

—Lo sé —había respondido yo.

Al recordarlo, salí de la cama de un salto y corrí hacia el armario, sin preocuparme por no hacer ruido.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó un adormilado Crabbe desde el otro lado de la habitación.

—Métete en tus asuntos, imbécil —espeté yo a modo de respuesta.

Me vestí a toda prisa y salí de las mazmorras con la esperanza de encontrarla. No me importaba que me pillaran fuera de la cama a esas horas, sólo quería cerciorarme de que Hermione estuviera bien.  
Recorrí el castillo rápidamente, intentando hacer el menor ruido posible, lo cual era complicado pues hasta el leve susurro de mi respiración parecía retumbar por todas partes.  
Cuando vislumbré la escalera a lo lejos, aminoré el paso y me acerqué sigilosamente.  
Mi corazón dio un vuelco cuando la encontré allí sentada, y no debido al pequeño grito de sorpresa que dio. Tenía un aspecto horrible, descuidado. Su pelo parecía más catastrófico que nunca, y por sus ojos castaños caían unas lágrimas que humedecían sus marcadas ojeras.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —había preguntado ella mientras se secaba las lágrimas con el puño de la túnica.

— ¿Y tú? —inquirí, examinándola con la mirada.

—Yo he preguntado primero —terció, sorbiéndose la nariz.

Suspiré. Esa era una de nuestras reglas primordiales, la cual pactamos para hacer nuestra convivencia más llevadera y evitar discusiones tontas. Ninguno podía responder una pregunta con otra pregunta, estaba prohibido.

—Está bien —había dicho al fin, sentándome a su lado en aquel pequeño espacio—. Sabía que algo andaba mal porque has faltado a clase, y tampoco has debido comer porque no te he visto en el gran comedor en todo el día. ¿Has comido algo hoy?

—Un par de ranas de chocolate —había respondido, evitando mi mirada.

— ¿Eso es todo?

—Sí.

— ¿Es que estás enferma?

—No.

— ¿Vas a explicarme qué te pasa?

—No.

—Vale, me he expresado mal. Lo que quería decir es que vas a explicarme qué te pasa —dije con voz firme.

—No.

—No es una pregunta.

Hermione se quedó callada, bajó la mirada y apretó los labios. Sabía que aquello sólo lo hacía cuando algo le preocupaba demasiado o cuando no le salían las cuentas de aritmancia, y como en ese momento no estábamos haciendo los deberes, insistí.

—Hermione… Suéltalo ya.

Ella frunció el ceño y dudó un momento antes de contestar.

—Ron está saliendo con Lavender —dijo con un hilo de voz.

— ¿Y? —pregunté, poniendo mala cara. Me di cuenta de que la mención de Weasley me había molestado sobremanera… Aunque más me molestó la idea que me rondó la cabeza de que lo que me pasaba era que estaba celoso, e intenté deshacerme de ella como pude.

—Nada.

— ¿Te gusta Ron? —pregunté sin pensar.

— ¿Qué te importa? —respondió ella, frunciendo más el entrecejo.

—Yo he preguntado primero —copié sus propias palabras, apretando los puños contra el suelo disimuladamente.

—No. No me gusta Ron —respondió ella con un suspiro, aunque no creí del todo sus palabras.

—Entonces, ¿por qué estás así? —pregunté con suspicacia.

—Porque envidio su situación.

— ¿Te gusta Lavender? —dije, sin entender.

— ¡No! —exclamó ella, más fuerte de lo esperado, lo cual hizo que diera un brinco en el sitio—. ¿Es que no te das cuenta?

— ¿De qué tendría que darme cuenta? —pregunté, enarcando una ceja.

Se mordió el labio. Parecía indecisa, como si estuviera debatiendo algo complicado consigo misma, algo para lo que no encontraba respuestas. La observé con detenimiento mientras ella se miraba las manos, que reposaban en su regazo, y aunque la oscuridad estaba muy presente bajo aquella escalera, pude apreciar cómo la sangre fluía bajo sus mejillas y las sonrojaba. Al cabo de unos segundos, me miró, y mis ojos curiosos buscaron los suyos, en los que pude ver un atisbo de vergüenza.

—Me gustas tú —susurró al fin, nerviosa.

Los dos nos quedamos en silencio, y yo sentí una gran presión al verme en la obligación de asimilar tan rápido aquella bomba de información que acababa de soltarme de repente.

—Lo siento —dijo ella, rompiendo el silencio y haciendo el amago de levantarse—. No debí haber dicho eso.

Pero antes de que pudiera alejarse, la agarré de la muñeca y la hice volver a sentarse a mi lado. Ella giró la cabeza para mirarme. Su pecho subía y bajaba irregularmente mientras sus mejillas empezaban a ponerse de una tonalidad de rojo un tanto preocupante. De repente, y sin pensar lo que hacía, acerqué mi rostro al suyo. Ella contuvo la respiración y sus labios se entreabrieron una milésima. Fijé mis ojos en ellos, y sentí un repentino impulso de besarlos cuando vi que se los mordía. Enredé mi mano derecha en su pelo y la atraje a mí. Fue instintivo, repentino. Desde luego aquello no lo había planeado, y me sentí intimidado cuando, tímidamente, nuestros labios se encontraron. Me sorprendió que aquella situación tan extraña pudiera resultar placentera, que fuera posible encontrarme cómodo mientras besaba los labios de aquella muchacha de padres muggles. Mi padre habría puesto el grito en el cielo si hubiera sabido lo que estaba haciendo, o peor, nos habría colgado a los dos de la torre más alta del castillo. Fue un beso dulce, cálido, cargado de sentimientos que no sabía (o no quería admitir) que tenía.  
Y al final, a pesar de las posibles repercusiones de la locura de nuestros actos, ninguno quería que aquello acabara.

En séptimo, nuestra relación ya estaba consolidada, aunque sólo lo supiéramos nosotros. Temía la reacción de mi padre si se enterase de que mi novia era una hija de muggles, no por mí, podría soportar lo que fuera que me dijera o hiciera, sino por ella. No quería tener que enfrentarme a él para defenderla, porque sin duda daría la cara por ella. Y tenía la certeza de que mi padre intentaría, como medida más leve, echarla del colegio. Podía imaginarme las drásticas. Además ella tampoco se sentía preparada para decírselo a sus amigos, así que decidimos llevarlo en secreto.

Pero fue por poco tiempo.

Fue en un frío y nublado día de mayo en la clase de encantamientos. Hacía tiempo que había dejado de escuchar al profesor Flitwick y sus estúpidas explicaciones sobre cómo convertir una copa de vino en vinagre.

—No sé qué maldita utilidad puede tener esto —dije a Crabbe mientras señalaba la copa encima de la mesa y hacía una mueca de desaprobación.

Sin embargo, unas mesas más allá, en la primera fila, Hermione tomaba apuntes como loca mientras, a su lado, Potter miraba por encima de su cabeza para intentar copiar algo. Me recliné sobre la silla y estiré las piernas, desperezándome.

— ¿No copias? —preguntó Crabbe.

— ¿Por qué debería hacerlo? —inquirí.

—El profesor ha dicho que entra en el examen —respondió con la vista fija en su hoja de pergamino, la cual rasgaba con excesiva fuerza.

—No hace falta, tengo una memoria privilegiada —dije, mientras echaba un leve vistazo a la espalda de Hermione. Por supuesto, nadie sabía que yo tenía trato de favor con sus apuntes.

Disimuladamente, saqué la varita del interior de mi túnica y la puse en mi regazo, apuntando unas filas más adelante. Cuando me cercioré que efectivamente estaba enfilando a mi objetivo, la moví levemente, formando círculos. De su extremo salió un pequeño remolino de aire que se dirigió hacia su pelo castaño, enredándolo a su paso.  
Hermione se sobresaltó en su asiento, provocando que su pluma hiciera un rayón inintencionado en el pergamino, estropeando sus apuntes de caligrafía exquisita.  
Malhumorada, giró la cabeza en busca del culpable de aquel terrible accidente. Sus ojos entrecerrados se encontraron con los míos, y frunció aún más el entrecejo al percatarse de la disimulada sonrisa que intentaba contener. Divertido, le guiñé un ojo, y sus enfurruñados labios se suavizaron. Pero no pude ver el sonrojo que sabía que le produciría aquella situación, porque mis ojos habían pasado a observar con intriga la ventana que se encontraba cerca de su cabeza. Fuera, algo volaba directamente hacia ella y no era capaz de distinguir de qué se trataba. Me incliné sobre la mesa para verlo mejor, pero era tan rápido que sólo alcancé a ver cómo aquel borrón negro atravesaba el cristal y se convertía en un hombre que no tardó en apuntar con su varita a la primera persona que tuvo delante.

— ¡Everte Statum!

De mi varita salió un feroz rayo azulado que golpeó en el pecho a aquel individuo, lanzándolo por los aires y haciendo que chocara contra la pared más lejana de la clase.  
Allí de pie, frente a mi mesa, observé las caras de asombro de mis compañeros, cuyas miradas se posaban en el mortífago que conocía, del cual no recordaba su nombre, en la aturdida Hermione, y en mí. Pero los gritos no se hicieron esperar cuando alguien señaló a otras veloces figuras negras que volaban fuera, buscando un ventanal lo suficientemente grande para acceder al castillo.

El caos se hizo en el aula. Me apresuré a llegar hasta la primera fila, esquivando a los compañeros que corrían en dirección contraria, y viéndome obligado a dar más de un fuerte empujón para quitarlos de mi maldito camino. Cuando llegué a ella, vi en su rostro la razón por la cual no había echado a correr. Estaba desconcertada, el pavor y el espanto le impedían moverse, así que la cogí de la mano y tiré de ella para que se levantara, pero Potter agarró su brazo en el último momento, haciendo que retrocediera unos pasos.

— ¡Suéltala! —gritó.

—Te lo advierto Potter, quita tus sucias manos de ella —rugí mientras clavaba unos amenazantes ojos en los suyos.

— ¿Qué diablos te crees que estás haciendo, Malfoy? ¡Déjala en paz! —dijo él mientras tiraba más de su brazo.

— ¡No! —gritó Hermione de repente, en el mismo instante en que mi varita apuntaba a su amigo—. Harry, suéltame —dijo bruscamente, mientras daba un fuerte jalón para librarse de su mano.

Observé con placer cómo la expresión de Potter se tornaba confusa. Se sentía claramente traicionado, aunque no alcanzaba a entender lo que pasaba.

—Lo siento —dijo ella en un susurro más que audible, pues la clase ya se encontraba vacía.

Entrelazó sus dedos con fuerza entre los míos y salimos con paso firme de aquella habitación, dejando atrás a su desconcertado amigo, decididos a combatir contra cualquiera que se atreviera a apuntar con su varita al otro.  
Salimos ilesos de aquella lucha con sus conocimientos y mi habilidad para esquivar hechizos, aunque no nos resultó nada fácil. Ponerse a salvo fue imposible, el castillo estaba invadido por mortífagos que mataban y maldecían indiscriminadamente a cualquiera que se pusiera en su camino. Lo cual no era difícil, debido a la cantidad de personas histéricas que corrían de un lado para otro.

— ¡Draco!

La voz de mi madre hizo que me diera la vuelta vertiginosamente y la buscara con la mirada.  
Vestida enteramente de negro, lanzaba ataques a diestro y siniestro, y aunque yo conocía las verdaderas razones que la obligaban a participar en aquella masacre, me sentí abrumado de verla actuar de esa manera, casi avergonzado.

— ¡Corre, Draco! —gritó.

Aquella batalla acabaría con un 2 de mayo que se recordaría como el día en el que se derramó más sangre mágica. Cientos de personas murieron en el enfrentamiento, que dio como resultado la definitiva muerte de Voldemort… y la de mi padre.

Mi madre había llorado a lágrima viva cuando hicieron recuento de las bajas y mi padre apareció entre los cadáveres, con la túnica rasgada y el pecho visiblemente aplastado, justo donde le había impactado la maldición más imperdonable de las tres. Nunca supimos si fue un alumno, un profesor u otro mortífago el culpable de su muerte, lo cual hacía que el dolor de mi madre fuera incluso más pronunciado. Ella quería venganza, la quería despiadadamente, y el hecho de no tener ni la más mínima sospecha de quién pudo ser quien osó arrebatarle la vida a su marido la ponía enferma.

. . .

— ¿Hija de muggles? —susurró mi madre desde el otro lado de la gran mesa de roble.

—Sí —repitió Hermione, con la voz entrecortada.

—Está bien —dijo al cabo de unos segundos, sin inmutarse.

Los tres nos quedamos callados en el inmenso silencio que reinaba en el comedor de Malfoy Manor, lo que no hizo más que intensificar el ambiente lúgubre y frío que se había instalado en cada rincón de mi casa desde que mi padre saliera de ella por última vez, aunque sólo fuera su cuerpo dentro de un ataúd.

— ¿Eso es todo? —dije con cautela, escudriñando su pálido rostro con atención.

—No pienso perderte a ti también —respondió ella con un hilo de voz casi inaudible—. No por esto.

Sus ojos azules me miraron con una profunda tristeza. Parecían agotados, casi muertos. Con gran esfuerzo, se desviaron a mi derecha para observar a Hermione, que se enderezó en su silla y apretó mi mano bajo la mesa. A pesar de estar tensa, le aguantó la mirada a mi madre. Ésta alzó la barbilla y entrecerró un poco los ojos, examinándola con detenimiento.

Había esperado una reacción más fuerte por su parte. Creía que se enfadaría, que gritaría e incluso que me recordaría cuán disgustado estaría mi padre si estuviera allí para ver eso. Sin embargo, en su rostro no encontré enojo ni cólera, ni siquiera un pequeño atisbo de desagrado al mirarla. No había nada, como si ya no tuviera fuerzas ni para enfadarse.

—Asegúrate de que tus tíos y primos no se percaten de nada —dijo unos segundos después, arrastrando la silla para ponerse en pie—. Voy a dar las últimas instrucciones a los elfos y luego podremos irnos. Esperadme en el jardín.

Asentí mientras la veía alejarse con la mirada, arrastrando un refinado vestido gris a su paso. Definitivamente, la elegancia no la había perdido.

Nos pusimos de pie y recorrimos el amplio comedor, camino al exorbitante jardín trasero.

— ¿Qué plato francés te gusta más? —pregunté cuando llegamos a las enormes puertas cristaleras que daban al exterior, mientras hacía un gesto con la mano para dejarla pasar.

—No lo sé —respondió, encogiéndose de hombros—. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

— ¿Cómo que no lo sabes? —quise saber.

—Responde a mi pregunta —terció.

—Lo pregunto porque tengo que saber lo que te gusta para decirle a los elfos qué deben prepararte de cena —dije con pesadez—. Te toca.

—Ah, ¿no os basta con tener elfos que trabajan como esclavos aquí, también tenéis siervos en Francia? —acusó con desaprobación.

—Responde —exigí.

—No hace falta, yo cocinaré mi comida.

Solté una carcajada que hizo que se pusiera de morros.

—Sabes que eso no va a pasar —dije con una sonrisa—. Así que deja de marear la perdiz y dime de una vez qué diablos quieres para nochevieja.

Hermione se cruzó de brazos y se negó a abrir la boca, cosa que me ponía de los nervios. Insistí varias veces, preguntándole lo mismo de veinte formas diferentes, pero ante su rotunda negativa, y sobretodo porque me moría de curiosidad, añadí:

— ¡Está bien! Maldita sea, Hermione, eres detestable —dije mientras le descruzaba los brazos—. Si te dejo cocinar, ¿me dirás lo que te gusta?

—Sí, supongo que es un buen trato —afirmó triunfante, mientras me tomaba de la mano—. No sé qué plato francés me gusta porque nunca he probado ninguno, así que estaré feliz de ayudar a tus vasallos franceses con la cena, así aprenderé nuevas recetas.

— ¿Nunca has estado en Francia? —pregunté, perplejo.

Observé cómo mi madre se disponía a salir fuera, y estiré nuestros brazos instintivamente.

—Nunca —respondió al fin, con un hilo de voz, en el mismo instante en que mi madre puso su mano sobre las nuestras.

. . .

Había resultado agotador aguantar todo el día las quejas de Hermione sobre lo ruin que era obligar a los elfos a limpiar la casa, cocinar y servirnos, aunque por suerte cerró el pico en cuanto nos sentamos a la mesa junto a mi madre.

—Dime Draco, ¿ya sabes qué vas a decirle a tus tíos con respecto a ella? —preguntó, haciendo un gesto hacia Hermione.

—Diremos que viene de una familia escocesa de sangre respetable —respondí.

— ¿Qué más?

Hermione y yo nos miramos, sin saber a qué se refería.

—Hijo, no peques de ingenuo —añadió mi madre con una mirada penetrante que helaba la sangre—. Conoces a Thierry, sabes que no se conformará con esa simple explicación. Pero sobretodo, Draco, me sorprende que no hayas pensado nada mejor que decir sabiendo cómo son Tristán y Adélaïde, ellos no permitirán que el único hijo de su hermano se emparente con una vulgar…—mi madre hizo una pausa al percatarse de mi mirada de advertencia—. Con una sangre no limpia.

Tranquilamente cogió la servilleta de tela que se encontraba sobre la mesa, la agitó y se la puso en el regazo. Luego, con una parsimonia hechizante, acarició la sierra del cuchillo con la yema de los dedos.  
Sentí a Hermione estremecerse a mi lado.

—Veremos qué pasa —terció, posando sus azules ojos en Hermione antes de clavar el cuchillo en el filete.

. . .

Tirado en la cama de sedosas sábanas aterciopeladas, no dejaba de darle vueltas a las palabras de mi madre. ¿Cómo había sido tan imbécil de creer que estando conmigo no le pasaría nada? Si no inventaba una argucia pronto, sería el único responsable de haber puesto a Hermione frente a aquellas bestias sedientas de sangre y venganza. Porque no, no se conformarían con una tonta y simple explicación. Querrían indagar en todos y cada uno de los aspectos de su vida, en especial, en su familia, y no bastaba con convencerlos de que eran gente respetable. Exigirían que se tratase de alguien de noble estirpe, pura, sin una insignificante mancha en su expediente.

—No necesitaba un baño de sales, ¿sabes? —dijo Hermione, entrando por la puerta de la habitación con un pijama de franela—. Seguro que esos pobres elfos ya tienen bastantes tareas que hacer en esta casa como para prepararme un baño de semejantes características.

—Te lo he preparado yo —admití con la mirada fija en el dosel de la cama, aún sumido en mis pensamientos—. Son cristales de sales de Camarga, del sur de Francia. Contienen aceites de lavanda, geranio… Y otras mierdas que no recuerdo.

— ¿Has sido…? ¿Has sido tú? —preguntó perpleja, mientras se acercaba a la cama.

— ¿Por qué te sorprendes tanto? —dije, empezando a molestarme por su tono de sorpresa.

Y por primera vez, ignoró que había sido ella la primera en preguntar. Dio unos cuantos pasos más y se sentó a mi lado en la inmensa cama, acariciando con dulzura mi mejilla y haciendo que la mirara.

—No te enfades… Es que no me lo esperaba.

—Pensé que necesitarías relajarte un poco —añadí, todavía molesto.

— ¿Por qué? —susurró.

—Dormir en la cama de un Malfoy no debe ser del todo tranquilizador, sobre todo si tenemos en cuenta que hay media docena de ellos en la misma provincia en la que te encuentras.

—Pues a mí me encanta este Malfoy —dijo, pasándome una mano por el pelo.

Lentamente, se inclinó sobre mí y me besó. Yo le devolví el beso, agarrándola de la cintura y atrayéndola a mí. El peso de su cuerpo sobre el mío y el adictivo roce de su piel, hicieron que mi mente se olvidara por completo del inminente problema que se nos venía encima.

Exactamente en menos de veinticuatro horas.

. . .

A la mañana siguiente, el delicioso sabor de los crepes con chocolate y fresas apaciguó a la defensora de las criaturas mágicas que llevaba dentro.

— ¿Hubieras preferido un tazón de cereales? —pregunté, desafiante.

—Cállate —respondió ella, pinchando un trozo de fresa de su plato y llevándosela a la boca.

—Iba a comentarte dónde pensaba llevarte hoy, pero si prefieres que me calle… —respondí, encogiéndome de hombros.

— ¿Dónde? —quiso saber, mirándome con ojos curiosos.

Pero yo me pasé los dedos por los labios, como si estuviera cerrando una cremallera, sabiendo lo mucho que le molestaría. Igual a como ella me había explicado unos años atrás.

—Oh, vamos —insistió.

Apreté los labios más fuertemente y negué con la cabeza.

—Vale, entonces empezaré a hablarte con términos muggles —amenazó.

—Eso sí que no —dije de repente, irguiéndome en la silla.

—Tu contestación por mi silencio —zanjó.

—Bueno, está bien… Pero no vuelvas a chantajearme con eso.

—No prometo nada.

—De acuerdo, entonces te diré dónde pensaba llevarte, pero no prometo que efectivamente te lleve.

—Que sí, pesado, que no vuelvo a chantajearte —dijo arrastrando las palabras mientras comía otro trozo de crepe.

—Así me gusta _Granger_ , que obedezcas —dije con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

—Eres tú el primero que ha decidido obedecerme a mí, _Malfoy_ —añadió, señalándome con el tenedor.

—Tiene gracia que me llames por mi apellido estando en Francia.

— ¿Por?

—Porque seguro que no sabías que era francés.

—Nunca lo había pensado —dijo mientras se quedaba en silencio unos segundos—. Aunque a decir verdad, hace escasos días que acabo de enterarme de que eres medio francés, así que no me pidas más.

— ¿Sabes lo que significa mal fois? —pregunté, arqueando una ceja. Ella negó con la cabeza—. Malos tiempos, mal augurio. Aunque coloquialmente se puede utilizar para decir "mala suerte". Mi apellido deriva de esas palabras.

— ¿No podía derivar de algo un poco más alegre? —preguntó mientras dejaba el tenedor sobre el plato y bebía un poco de zumo.

—Entonces no sería un Malfoy.

—Da igual. De todos modos, siempre me ha gustado tentar a la suerte —añadió, mordiéndose levemente el labio.

. . .

—Supuestamente estos trastos deben funcionar como el expreso de Hogwarts —dije, observando los trenes de la estación.

—Sí, algo parecido —añadió ella, con una amplia sonrisa—. ¿Nunca has cogido un tren que no sea el del andén nueve y tres cuartos?

—Alguna vez, pero hace mucho tiempo —respondí, intentando hacer memoria—. Recuerdo las quejas de mi padre por tener que viajar de esa manera, y las réplicas de mi madre, que decía que era demasiado pequeño para aparecerme.

— ¿Dónde ibais?

—No salíamos de casa a no ser que fuéramos a visitar a mis tíos. De pequeño solíamos venir aquí todas las vacaciones, incluso en verano.

—Tu francés debe ser magnífico… —dijo mientras subíamos al tren

—Oui mademoiselle, il est.

El trayecto desde la campaña francesa donde residía, hasta la ciudad de París, fue de todo menos divertido. En el tren, los asientos estaban sucios y roídos, y en el interior había personas de todo tipo. Algunos dormían plácidamente sin ni siquiera inmutarse en las curvas que aquel cacharro cogía tan bruscamente. Otros leían el periódico o escuchaban música. Había niños corriendo por los pasillos y gritando como endemoniados mientras las madres hablaban por el móvil o se limaban las uñas. También había un par de hombres con aspecto desaliñado y evidentes signos de ebriedad en el rostro, que miraban con cara de pervertidos a cada mujer del vagón, y cuando sus sucios ojos se posaron en Hermione tuve que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no sacar la varita y hacer que sus corbatas se apretaran a sus cuellos un poquito más de lo necesario.

Sin embargo, el metro fue aún peor. La gente empujaba, insultaba y se pegaba demasiado a ti cada vez que se abrían las puertas, invadiendo el poco espacio personal que pudieras tener allí dentro. Además, el ambiente tan caldeado y la evidente falta de higiene personal hacían del aire que respirábamos una maldita tortura.

Confié en la habilidad de Hermione en entender aquellos mapas con líneas de colores que me resultaban tan extremadamente extraños como indescifrables, y le rogué un par de veces que no se equivocara en su lectura o no saldríamos vivos de allí.

—No es tan diferente al metro de Londres —dijo, riendo con ganas.

—Pues a mí me parece totalmente incomprensible… ¿Estás segura que no estamos yendo en sentido contrario? —pregunté con un deje de nerviosismo en la voz.

Cambiamos de una línea a otra cuatro o cinco veces, y cada trayecto se me hacía aún más largo que el anterior. Sentía que de un momento a otro iba a volverme totalmente paranoico.

— ¿Cuándo diablos nos bajamos, Hermione?

—Quedan dos paradas, Draco. Y relájate, que pareces un crío.

—Es un poco difícil relajarse cuando tienes la axila de un maldito tío pegada a la cara, ¿sabes? —repliqué, y el susodicho me miró como si se hubiera enterado de todo.

Cuando al fin salimos de aquel inmundo agujero bajo tierra, el aire fresco me pegó en la cara y lo sentí como un regalo de los dioses.

Respiré profundamente abriendo los brazos, como si llevara siglos sin respirar aire puro. Sin duda, así se sentía.

—Qué teatral eres —acusó Hermione—. Sólo hemos tardado veinte minutos.

—Los peores veinte minutos de mi vida —objeté, cogiendo su mano.

Anduvimos tranquilamente por aquella avenida atestada de gente que iba y venía con demasiada prisa, seguramente ultimando los últimos detalles para la cena de nochevieja, mientras observábamos la inmensidad de los majestuosos edificios de fachadas blancas y techos oscuros.

— ¿Sabes dónde estamos? —preguntó ella de repente.

—Ni idea —confesé con mi arrogancia particular—. Pero no puede estar muy lejos —me apresuré a decir antes de que abriera la boca para protestar.

Justo al decir aquello, el ápice de la Torre Eiffel apareció por detrás de unos bloques.

— ¿Ves como siempre tengo razón? —dije, señalándola con el dedo—. Sólo tenemos que mantenerla a la vista —y me apresuré a arrastrarla conmigo antes de que pudiera objetar una palabra.

Media hora más tarde, llegamos al dichoso monumento, exhaustos y cansados.

—Vaya —exclamó Hermione—. Es impresionante.

—Es bonita —concedí.

Ella se dio la vuelta para mirarme, arqueando una ceja.

— ¿Sólo bonita?

—Exacto —dije, mientras me acercaba y la tomaba de la cintura.

— ¿Es que no te gusta? —susurró.

—No es eso, es que estando tú no puedo centrar toda mi atención en ella —susurré guiñándole un seductor ojo.

—Espera, tengo que volver al metro y poner una reclamación.

— ¿Qué se te ha perdido? —pregunté, angustiado por la idea de volver a meterme en aquel sitio.

—Mi Draco —respondió con una carcajada—. Me lo han cambiado y no me he dado ni cuenta.

—Tienes razón —afirmé con la cabeza—. Creo que me he sugestionado con eso que dicen de que París es la ciudad del amor. Tranquila, no volverá a pasar.

—Más te vale —rió, apoyando la cabeza sobre mi pecho y mirando la torre con admiración.

— ¿Crees que la gente gritaría mucho si saco mi varita y utilizo un Evanesco con ella?

—Definitivamente sí —dijo entre risas—. Aunque yo utilizaría Confringo. Más divertido, ¿no?

La aparté un poco para mirarla mejor antes de añadir:

—Tú tampoco eres la Hermione que conozco.

—Será París.

Y con una amplia sonrisa, se puso de puntillas y entrelazó sus brazos en mi cuello, acariciando mi pelo con una mano.

—Será París —repetí, acercándome a su rostro y besando la comisura de sus labios, sonriendo al notar su respiración entrecortada.

Pero mi sonrisa no llegaba a alcanzar mis ojos. La preocupación y la incertidumbre sobre cómo salir ilesos de la cena con mi familia abarcaba la mayoría de mis pensamientos, y ciertamente deseé poder utilizar Evanesco en nosotros y no en la torre. Desaparecernos de repente, irnos a algún otro lugar muy lejos de allí, dejarlo todo atrás… Pero por mucho que me costara admitirlo, quería a mi madre, y no me veía capaz de hacerle aquello. No dudaba de sus habilidades para tratar con la familia de su difunto esposo, definitivamente, ella sabía hacerlo. Había tratado con personas mucho peores… Pero afrontarlo sola, sin su hijo… Eso la habría terminado de hundir.

. . .

— ¿Te falta mucho? —pregunté, mientras daba unos golpecitos a la puerta del baño.

— ¡No! —gritó ella desde dentro—. ¿Qué hora es?

Metí una nerviosa mano en el bolsillo interior de la chaqueta y saqué un pequeño reloj de oro, una antiquísima reliquia familiar que había pasado de generación en generación desde tiempos bien remotos.

—Las nueve y media —respondí.

— ¿Y cuándo me dijiste que venían? —preguntó entrecortadamente, como si estuviera corriendo una maratón allí dentro.

—A las nueve y media —dije, apoyando con pesadez la frente en la puerta.

— ¡Maldita sea! —exclamó, sofocada—. ¡Ya salgo!

Pero en ese preciso momento escuché encenderse el secador de pelo y pude distinguir un par de palabras malsonantes, por lo que sospeché que no saldría tan rápido como decía.

Las nueve y treinta y un minutos.

Mi familia no tardaría en llegar, y allí me encontraba yo, con mi nuevo y reluciente frac negro, camisa blanca y corbata gris perla para acentuar mis ojos, sin una sola mancha, pelusa o arruga. Con el pelo refinadamente recogido hacia atrás, listo para recibirlos en aquella nochevieja. Y solo. Porque mi adorada y preciosa novia, quién debía convencer a mis primos y tíos de ser la perfecta merecedora de llevar el apellido Malfoy, todavía estaba peleando con su pelo de estropajo.

Incluso en la pequeña visita a la capital, mi cabeza no había dejado de darle vueltas al asunto sobre la perfecta (y no sólo respetable) familia imaginaria de Hermione pero todo lo que se me ocurría podría haberse considerado totalmente descabellado.

Extrañado, miraba el reloj a cada momento, aunque no podía negar que me sentía más que aliviado. Mi familia siempre se había caracterizado por ser exquisitamente puntual, y esos escasos minutos de gracia que nos estaban regalando nos venían como anillo al dedo.  
Pero uno no puede idear una mentira de dimensiones tan grandes en dos minutos. Y menos contársela a la susodicha protagonista, para que mienta tan maravillosamente como yo.

Abajo, el timbre sonó estrepitosamente, o al menos eso me pareció a mí. Inquieto y exaltado, volví a tocar con los nudillos la puerta del baño.

— ¡Vamos!

— ¡Adelántate tú, a mí me quedan unos minutos!

— ¿Crees que voy a dejarte sola? —inquirí, incrédulo.

—Debes hacerlo, ve a recibirlos, yo salgo enseguida.

— ¡Joder! —maldije por lo bajo, dando con el puño un leve golpe a la puerta antes de disponerme a bajar.

A los pies de la descomunal escalera imperial que daba al piso de arriba se encontraba mi madre con un elegante vestido negro de manga larga y detalles de piedras preciosas incrustadas en la tela de satín, dando la bienvenida a los recién llegados. Cuando me vio aparecer, buscó ansiosa a Hermione con la mirada, pero no hizo ningún comentario al respecto.

—Mi querido Draco —dijo mi tía Adélaïde acercándose un paso hacia mí y tendiéndome una mano, la cual tomé y besé delicadamente, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por parecer tranquilo. Obviamente, lo conseguí.

—Qué gusto verla de nuevo, tía.

Vestida con un traje beis de vuelo que le llegaba por las rodillas y unos espectaculares tacones, parecía exactamente igual que hacía diez años. Era la tercera de los hermanos, y su cabello era igual de fino y plateado que el de los otros. Lo llevaba bastante largo y le caía de manera desenfadada por la espalda. Sus facciones no eran tan agresivas como podían haber sido las de mi tía Bellatrix. Sin embargo, había algo en ellas que llamaba a la atención, que te instaba a tener cuidado con molestarla.

—Siempre tan cortés. Eres la viva imagen de tu padre —añadió, tomando mi rostro con sus dos menudas manos y besándome las mejillas.

Instintivamente miré a mi madre, y pude distinguir un leve destello de dolor en sus ojos, pero no perdió la compostura en ningún momento.

—Sobrino —dijo el segundo de los hermanos, Tristán.

Sentí un repentino nudo en la garganta al levantar la vista para mirarlo, pues era idéntico a mi padre, quien había sido el hermano mayor. Me pregunté qué pensaría Hermione cuando lo viera.

—Buenas noches —añadí como pude mientras le estrechaba la mano.

Éste asintió con la cabeza, sin hacer ningún otro comentario.

—Es increíble cuánto has crecido desde que no te veo —dijo Thierry, el pequeño de los cuatro, y mi tío favorito. Estaba claro que era un Malfoy, su aspecto y su presencia no dejaban lugar a dudas, pero era… diferente. No era tan serio ni tan distante como los otros, o, por qué no decirlo, como mi propio padre lo había sido conmigo.

Le dediqué una sonrisa mientras miraba con impaciencia hacia la escalera.

—Hola primo —comentó una voz melosa que me hizo bajar la mirada.

Mi prima Morgan, hija de Adélaïde, era tan rubia y seria como su madre. A decir verdad, no recordaba haberla visto sonreír nunca. Sin embargo, aquel día debía de estar de buen humor, porque la mayoría de las ocasiones en que nos veíamos ni se dignaba a dirigirme la palabra.

—Qué bien hablas mi idioma, Morgan —la felicité, dándole una palmadita en el hombro.

—El año que viene ya podré recibir mi formación mágica. En mi escuela es requisito indispensable el conocimiento del inglés, español y alemán, además del francés —dijo con una seriedad abrumadora—. Todos los colegios deberían exigir la fluidez en el habla de otros idiomas, ¿no te parece?

—Por supuesto —respondí, imperturbable.

—Una lástima que en el tuyo no pidan ni ser sangre limpia —acusó una voz a mi espalda.

Me di la vuelta para enfrentarle. Mi perfecto y asqueroso primo Leonard, único hijo de mi tío Tristán, me miraba con ojos engreídos y petulantes. Éramos de la misma edad, y no podía negar que físicamente éramos bastante parecidos. Cuando éramos pequeños, solíamos llevarnos bien. Era el único primo que tenía por aquel entonces, y probablemente también el único amigo. Pero su actitud cambió por completo cuando su madre apareció muerta en extrañas circunstancias. Se volvió tosco y reacio a mantener una relación amable con nadie, llegando a ser más ruin y mezquino de lo que yo podría llegar a ser nunca. Y eso era mucho decir.

Di unos pasos firmes hacia él, pues los formalismos nos obligaban, al menos, a saludarnos a su llegada y despedirnos a su partida. Pero sus ojos se habían entrecerrado levemente y ya no me miraban a mí, sino a un punto por encima de mi cabeza. Me giré y busqué la razón de su distracción.

Allí estaba ella, bajando por las escaleras con pasos decididos y seguros, como si no le intimidara lo más mínimo estar rodeada de varias de las personas más influyentes y temidas del mundo mágico. Su mano derecha se deslizaba delicadamente por la barandilla, mientras la izquierda se recogía un poco la falda del vestido color verde oscuro que llevaba. Un sutil escote dejaba al descubierto la delicada piel de sus hombros. La prenda se ceñía a su torso a la perfección hasta llegar a la cintura, donde una cinta lisa y negra daba paso a una falda del mismo color que caía recta por su cuerpo, tan larga que la arrastraba tras de sí.

—Familia —dije, observándola bajar los últimos escalones—. Me gustaría presentaros a…

—Pansy —interrumpió, tendiéndole una mano a Thierry, quien la besó con una mezcla de sorpresa y admiración en su rostro—. Pansy Parkinson.

El despampanante vestido no me había permitido apreciar que su cabello había cambiado de color. Se había vuelto más oscuro, casi negro, y caía liso sobre sus hombros. La contemplé más de cerca, y cuando se giró para saludar a mi tía con dos suaves besos en las mejillas, me di cuenta de que sus ojos también tenían un color diferente. El castaño había sido sustituido por el verde esmeralda.

No entendía nada.

Eché un leve vistazo a mi madre, que la miraba mientras asentía ligeramente con la cabeza a modo de aprobación, como si encontrara aquello sumamente ingenioso.

—Leonard —se apresuró a añadir mi primo, que se había adelantado, golpeándome con el hombro a su paso. Tomó su mano y se inclinó para besarla—. Leonard Malfoy, señorita.

—Un placer —contestó, mirándome de reojo.

—No sabía que vendría nadie más… —inquirió mi tía, extrañada y curiosa.

—Surgió de repente —contestó ella—. Mis padres trabajan en el Ministerio de magia de Reino Unido, el cual ha estado bastante abarrotado últimamente. Ambos estuvieron de acuerdo en aceptar la amable invitación y la cordial hospitalidad de Narcissa y Draco para que no estuviera sola estas navidades, pues ellos no tendrían tiempo para estar conmigo.

— ¿Sois amigos? —preguntó mi primo con claras segundas intenciones.

—Yo diría que algo más —respondí, acercándome a ella y arrebatándole a Leonard la mano que acababa de besar.

Todos empezaron a mirarse entre ellos, con miles de preguntas reflejadas en sus finos y pálidos rostros de porcelana.

—Pasemos pues al comedor, la cena debe de estar lista —comentó mi madre, y antes de que nadie pudiera objetar nada, echó a andar con toda la elegancia del mundo, haciendo de perfecta anfitriona.

— ¿Me puedes explicar de qué va esto? —susurré disimuladamente mientras los demás echaban a andar tras mi madre.

—El problema era yo, ¿cierto? —respondió en voz baja—. Ellos nunca me aceptarían por mi condición. Bueno, pensé que entonces podría ser otra persona.

—Pero, ¿y los ojos? —pregunté, lleno de curiosidad.

—Son lentillas de color.

— ¿Y cómo has cambiado tu…?—volví a preguntar, tomando un mechón de su pelo entre mis dedos.

—Es una coloración —añadió—. Un tinte de pelo.

—Pero, ¿cómo…?

—Cosas muggles —zanjó—. Las compré en París, cuando entré en aquella farmacia.

—Me dijiste textualmente "voy a comprar cosas de mujer, espérame aquí". —la acusé.

—Y efectivamente, lo son —dijo con una sonrisa, mientras tiraba de mi mano—. ¿Vamos?

— ¿Y por qué Pansy?

—Su familia es igual de respetable que la tuya, ¿no? Si decidieran preguntar o indagar sobre mí, se encontrarían con una muchacha de noble estirpe y sangre más que limpia. Hay más manchas en el expediente de tu familia que en el de ella, por parte de los Black, claro está.

—Es… —intenté buscar la palabra adecuada—. Es perfecto.

—Lo sé —respondió, dando otro tirón de mi mano.

La cena, lejos de ser lo tensa que esperaba que fuera, resultó ser bastante tranquila. En cuanto hicieron las preguntas esenciales y recibieron las respuestas perfectas, todos se relajaron en sus asientos.

Me sorprendió la manera en que Hermione se desenvolvía. Hablaba y actuaba tal y como lo haría la mismísima Pansy, lo cual me resultaba divertido y grotesco a la vez.

—Este filete de róbalo con setas está exquisito, Narcissa —comentó Adélaïde—. Por más que lo intento, mis elfos no cocinan ni parecido a los tuyos.

—Es cuestión de educarlos —intervino Hermione—. Mi padre siempre lo dice, un elfo bien educado nunca será un elfo abandonado. Aunque claro, —añadió, limpiándose la comisura de los labios con la servilleta—, si te toca uno rudo y exigente, reacio a la educación que quieras darle... no tienes más remedio que deshacerte de él.

Nada más decir aquello, se aclaró un poco la garganta y se irguió en su asiento, visiblemente molesta consigo misma por lo que acababa de decir. Miré con ansiedad a los demás, esperando que no notaran su repentino cambio de ánimo.

— ¿Sabes? —comentó mi tía, entrelazando los dedos de sus manos sobre la mesa—. Tienes toda la razón. A veces me pregunto qué clase de derechos creen tener esas criaturas.

—Han nacido para servir —dijo Leonard, con un asentimiento de cabeza.

—Exacto —concedió Tristán.

La cena transcurrió sin ningún incidente que pusiera en peligro la integridad física de Hermione.

El único episodio más extraño lo protagonizó mi prima, que se echó encima el zumo de cereza que estaba bebiendo, manchando su perfecto y nuevo vestido de volantes. Dio un grito tan inesperado que casi me trago el tenedor del susto. Y me extrañó que ese agudísimo chillido no rompiera las copas de cristal sobre la mesa.

Me pregunté qué hubiera pasado si yo hubiera gritado de aquella manera delante de mi padre cuando tenía ocho años. Seguramente me hubiera dado un bofetón, o tal vez un par de ellos, o incluso tres.

El padre de Morgan siempre fue un completo desconocido para la familia. Nunca estaba en casa cuando íbamos de visita, y cuando estaba, se encerraba en alguna habitación alejada de nosotros. Hacía unos cuantos años que había aparecido muerto, al igual que la madre de Leonard. Y, aunque Adélaïde nunca había hablado del tema, mi madre sospechaba que su marido y la mujer de Tristán habían tenido una aventura… Una aventura que pagaron caro.

Después de que su madre tranquilizara a la niña como pudo, los elfos pasaron a servirnos el postre, unos deliciosos gofres con esencia de menta y canela.

—Y dinos, Pansy —comentó Leonard queriendo sonar desinteresado—. ¿Tienes algún hermano… o hermana?

—Soy hija única —afirmó ella—. Mi familia considera que, a más hijos, más posibilidades hay de que alguno se desvíe y tome un mal camino. Prefirieron centrarse en darme la mejor de las educaciones e inculcarme todos los principios de los que ahora gozo.

—Muy bien pensado —dijo Thierry, que hasta entonces había escuchado la conversación en silencio—. Y si ya no tienes hijos, las posibilidades de que éste traicione tu confianza se vuelven cero. Es por eso mismo por lo que no quiero descendencia.

—Quizá lo que pase es que no tienes pareja con la que traer a tu primogénito al mundo —lo acusó Adélaïde con una sonrisa cruel.

—Ya hay demasiados Malfoy en el mundo, hermana —añadió, mientras se metía en la boca el último trozo de gofre que le quedaba en el plato.

Eran las once y media cuando todos acabamos de cenar, aunque Morgan se había negado en rotundo a volver a probar bocado. De morros y con una expresión de profundo enfado en el rostro, parecía que iba a lanzarse al cuello de alguien en cualquier momento.

—Oye, Morgan —dijo de repente Hermione, mientras los elfos servían champán a los invitados—. Conozco un hechizo desvanecedor de manchas, ¿quieres que intente limpiar tu hermoso vestido?

Las facciones de la niña se suavizaron de inmediato, aunque seguía teniendo esa mirada de desconfianza y suficiencia que tanto la caracterizaban.

—Eso sería estupendo —apuntó mi tía, agradecida por la posibilidad de no llevarse a la niña así de enojada a casa—. Es muy amable por tu parte, Pansy. Agradece, Morgan —ordenó.

—Le daré las gracias si consigue limpiarlo —terció ella, con el orgullo que solo puede tener un niño que consigue todos sus caprichos.

—Podéis ir a cualquier baño de la casa —dijo mi madre con su copa en la mano—. Procurad estar aquí a las doce.

—Lo estaremos —aseguró Hermione mientras se levantaba de la silla, y la observé alejarse junto a mi desagradable prima.

— ¿Qué has hecho para pillarte a semejante mujer? —preguntó mi primo, sentado a mi izquierda, en un susurro.

— ¿Dudas de mis capacidades de seducción, Leonard? —dije con una sonrisa ladeada.

—No quiero robártela en un día como hoy, pero no me tientes primo —amenazó en voz baja.

—Más quisieras.

—Tal vez cuando vengáis en verano, con más calma…

—Siempre te he considerado alguien inteligente —comenté.

—Porque lo soy —contestó con una sonrisa.

—Entonces sabrás que como te atrevas a acercarte a ella lo más mínimo, te saco los ojos con una cuchara como ésta —dije, mientras removía el café negro que acababan de servirme.

—Estás muy agresivo, Draco —dijo, aunque lejos de parecer asustado, parecía divertido.

—Sabes que lo haría, así que no me tientes, primo —zanjé, dando un sorbo al café.

Unos minutos más tarde, volvieron a aparecer Hermione y Morgan, esta última con su vestido impecable, increíblemente limpio.

—Tienes que enseñarme ese hechizo —oí susurrar a mi tía.

—Ya es casi la hora —comentó mi madre, sacando la varita del bolso que colgaba del respaldo de su asiento—. Aunque falten personas a la mesa… Que no se pierdan las buenas tradiciones.

Con un movimiento de varita hizo aparecer ramilletes de muérdago por toda la habitación, y los invitados se levantaron de la mesa para reunirse con ella.

— ¿Qué hay que hacer? —me preguntó Hermione, mientras se acercaba a mí y yo la tomaba por la cintura.

—En el año nuevo francés, la gente demuestra el cariño que se profieren bajo el muérdago… Aunque sea el único momento del año en que lo hacen —añadí, pues conocía perfectamente a mi familia, y sabía que si querías recibir un gesto de afecto por su parte, debías esperar a una noche como aquella.

En el salón, el gran reloj de pared marcó las doce, y a ello se le sumaron las doce típicas campanadas.

Al sonar la última se desplegó la fría amabilidad propia de mi familia. Con elegancia y finura, se besaban unos a otros deseándose un feliz año nuevo.

Recordé la nochevieja del año en que comencé mis estudios en Hogwarts. Mi primo también acababa de empezar los suyos en Beauxbatons, y ambos discutíamos sobre cuál de los colegios era mejor. Los dos dábamos argumentos que bien podrían haber sido considerados de adultos, detallados, concisos.

Recordé también haber mirado a mi padre, que charlaba con sus hermanos sobre el resultado de la liga de Quidditch, con el serio semblante que tanto le caracterizaba. Mi madre comentaba cosas de mujeres con mi tía, por lo que no presté demasiada atención a la conversación.

—Tu hija está llorando —había comentado la mujer de Tristán al marido de Adélaïde, sentados a la mesa.

—Lleva todo el día así —había respondido éste, que parecía no haberse percatado de que las lágrimas y babas de la niña, la cual estaba en su regazo, estaban ensuciándole el traje.

—Anda, trae —Había añadido ella, sonriendo levemente mientras miraba con temor a su marido—. Yo haré que se calme.

Él sonrió más ampliamente mientras la miraba con atención, como si fuera la primera vez que lo hiciera, como si todos aquellos años no se hubiera percatado de su presencia en la familia.

Y ella se sonrojó al instante.

Hermione me buscó con la mirada, haciéndome volver al presente.

— ¿Qué ocurre?

Sin saber qué responder, desvié los ojos de su rostro, buscando alguna excusa para no tener que explicar los acontecimientos más macabros de mi familia.  
Como si me hubiera venido la inspiración de repente, recordé que era año nuevo, e, instintivamente, miré hacia arriba, descubriendo un ramillete de muérdago justo encima de nuestras cabezas.

—Lo que ocurre es que estamos bajo el muérdago —comenté, señalándolo con un dedo—. Y estaba pensando la manera más adecuada de besarte sin alterar más de la cuenta a la serpiente de mi primo —añadí, sintiendo su mirada clavada en mi nuca.

Busqué a mi madre entre todos ellos. Ella también miraba en mi dirección, reprimiendo una pequeña sonrisa y asintiendo levemente.

Me olvidé por completo de dónde estaba y de la gente que nos rodeaba y se deseaba un feliz año. Mis ojos ahora sólo la miraban a ella. La mujer que se encontraba frente a mí, aunque sus ojos no fueran los ojos que yo adoraba.

—Feliz año nuevo, Hermione —susurré, acariciando su mejilla con los dedos.

Y poco a poco me fui acercando a sus labios, que se entreabrieron un poco. Como siempre, su respiración se contuvo unos segundos y el lugar por donde había pasado mis dedos empezó a adquirir una tonalidad rojiza que se mezclaba con sus pecas. La besé bajo el muérdago, y seguramente también bajo la mirada de los demás, que se habían quedado callados de repente. Pero eso ya no importaba. O al menos, a mí no me importaba lo más mínimo. Aquel momento era perfecto, y nada ni nadie podría arrebatarnos todos los sentimientos que teníamos a flor de piel, todas las caricias, todos los besos, todos sus sonrojos y todas las veces que me despeinaba con sus dedos, aun a sabiendas que aquello me sacaba de quicio. Pues si todos sabían que no había ciudad en el mundo más bonita que París, tampoco había un amor más puro que el nuestro.


End file.
